


Background Music

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, mcr references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman just really wants a personal soundtrack





	Background Music

**Author's Note:**

> An idea used with permission from a list of prinxiety headcanons by @coconut-cluster on tumblr

It was during one of their vent sessions that Roman had made the comment. He and Virgil made a point to do this once a week, just meet up in the imagination and lay in a meadow, venting about whatever to each other. It was one of their many unique ways of communicating.

“Ugh, life would be so much more bearable with background music!” Roman declared dramatically, letting his arms flop to the side.

Virgil let out a snort. “That is something you’d want, isn’t it?”

Roman pouted. “I’m serious, Virge! Just, like, brooding to one of the _Batman_ movie soundtracks, or confidently walking down the hall, the _Avengers_ theme playing in the background, or cleaning to _Happy_ _Working_ _Song_ from _Enchanted_, or crying about feelings to one of those emo songs you love so much-”

Roman was cut off by the barely contained laughter of his boyfriend. His pouting only intensified.

“Okay, okay, so you want theme music? Is that what I’m hearing?” Virgil asked, still fighting against giggles.

Roman nodded excitedly. “I really do! It’d be so much fun, and I think it might annoy Logan a bit too, so there’s that.”

Virgil launched into another fit of laughter, and Roman smiled. He was glad that Virgil felt he could be himself during these sessions, that he felt safe.

“Okay, Roman. Theme music. Gotcha.” Virgil said, still laughing. “Gosh, you’re such a drama queen…”

Roman responded with mock offense. “Excuse you, I am a drama prince.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and reached for Roman’s hand. “Whatever, Princey.”

They returned to their vent session, and later to the mind palace, and even later to their respective rooms. Roman woke to a text from Virgil, a spotify link and one of those lenny face emoticons. Curious, he clicked the link, and his eyes lit up.

Roman arrived at breakfast with _Welcome_ _to the_ _Black_ _Parade_ blaring from his phone, smirking.

Virgil perked up from his usually slumped position, and laughed almost as heartily as he had the day before when Roman presented the idea, and Roman beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!!<3


End file.
